Tomoharu Saitou
Background Tomoharu Saitou was born as the first and only child to two traveling merchants. However, the mother died during childbirth and Tomoharu's father blamed the death of his wife on him. After facing copious amounts of guilt and blame, Tomoharu ran away from home at the age of four. Ending up with a cook after a dispute over ramen, Tomoharu was met with his new caretaker and friend, an elderly woman by the name of Tama. Tama gave Tomoharu his new name and showed him around. Teaching him the importance of knowledge as well as how to train himself physically in order to keep himself and his new friend safe from harm. Tomoharu's studies were interrupted due to Tama's busy work life as an assistant cook. Tomoharu learned to cook with some grace, and his strength was further increased by his working around the store. A new store was to open upon his thirteenth birthday, and Tama moved to the new store along with Tomo. At this new store, Tomoharu has decided to devote his time to studying to become a Shinboi. Personality Tomo carries a strong dislike from others due to the way he was treated before he ran away from home. However, after building a sense of trust with someone, much like his new caretaker Tama, he lets loose with some pretty stupid jokes. Tomo tries to draw very little attention to himself, even though he has been training for fights ever since he was a small kid. Tomoharu absolutely loves reading and learning about new things, places, and people. He isn't interested in fighting due to his lack of joy in violence in general. He would rather negotiate his way out of trouble instead of fighting his way out. Looks Tomoharu has rough, defined features in his face. He is slightly more toned muscle-wise than others would expect from a kid his age. His jet-black hair is always kept short with the assistance of one of the kunai Tomo carries with him. He typically tries to not draw any attention to himself if at all possible, so he wears what he sees in others, some bland, dark and light colors in order to not stand out too much. Combat Style Tomoharu is mostly a powerhouse, he charges in with all of his might to deal the most damage as fast as he possibly could. Tomo has a "One shot, one kill" mindset when it comes time to kick someone to the curb. Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. You have 30 Points to spend on these stats when create your shinobi. If your character is a weapon user you should put Points into Taijutsu to increase their knowledge of kenjutsu Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. You have 50 Points to spend on these stats. Read More about Body stats Here Items Here you will fill in your characters items. Edit this part only if starting with a weapon. Please keep track f any items that you use that aren't replenishable at the end of a fight, such as smoke bombs. Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Weapon: (Optional) Techniques Here you will write down what techniques your character know. You don't need to type down the three basic ones. At first you won't have any elemental techniques. Read more about Techniques here Technique Name (Type | Rank): Description (Cost: Free)